Alien Influence or No
by VGWrighte
Summary: Cliched alien influence story. Sam/Jack, with a little bit of Daniel/Janet. Season 4. Fits into canon.


Alien Influence or No

Based upon Stargate: SG-1

Takes place late-season 4 after the episode "Tangent"

- . - . - . - . -

Janet Fraiser looked at her watch and counted the beats she felt in Daniel's wrist. His pulse was steady, as was his respiration. She had no idea why he was still unconscious. Apparently, the rest of SG-1 had been exposed to the same thing, but they all seemed fine.

Teal'c had not lost consciousness at all. Sam and Colonel O'Neill had been unconscious briefly, but they seemed fine. Of course, she was keeping them all for observation for the next several days.

Daniel's eyes fluttered.

She smiled as he slowly regained consciousness. "Hey, there," she took his hand.

His face immediately lit up.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with a smile.

He beamed back at her. "Great." He sounded a little high. "I am doing just great, now that you're here."

She nodded slowly. She was going to take another look at Sam and the Colonel, just to make sure they weren't experiencing anything she didn't see the first time.

She patted Daniel's shoulder and started to turn away from him.

He grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?" he asked, sounding scared.

"I'm just going to check on the rest of your team. I'll be back."

He nodded and released her hand. "Okay. Just don't be gone long."

She gave him a comforting smile. "I won't. Try to rest some more."

"Whatever you say."

Janet nodded slowly, more than slightly unnerved by Daniel's demeanor. There was something wrong with him. She needed to find out what it was.

- . - . -

Sam looked up when Colonel O'Neill walked into her lab. She smiled when she saw him. "Hi," she said.

"Hey, Carter," he said, walking over to her. He usually stood on the opposite side of her desk, but today he walked behind her and looked over her shoulder.

She could feel the warmth radiating off his body, and suddenly it felt extremely hot in her lab.

"What are you doing?" he said, his lips far too comfortably -- uncomfortably -- close to her ear.

"Analyzing the - um," she tried to remember what she had been doing. "Analyzing the readings I took of the device that knocked us all out."

She heard him inhale deeply and felt his breath on her neck. "Your hair smells great," he whispered.

From somewhere -- where, she didn't know -- visions of his hands entangled in her hair and his lips attached to her neck raced through her mind. She could see herself running his hands up his bare chest.

Leaning back a little in his solid chest, "You like it?" she asked, her own voice sounding foreign to her ears.

"O'Neill," Teal'c's overpowering voice interrupted them. Both she and the Colonel jumped upright, as if suddenly woken from a trance. "Daniel Jackson has awakened."

He coughed. "Yeah, T, let's go see him." He started towards the doorway and turned back to her. They shared a confused look and he left.

Sam shook her head, trying to clear it. What the hell was that? What made him act like that? And what made her _re_act like that? She tried to rid the visions from her mind, but had trouble shaking the ghost feeling he had left her with. She had always been in control of how she felt about him, especially since after the Za'tarc incident; but today . . . today something was off.

- . - . -

Jack sat in the briefing room next to Carter, waiting for General Hammond and Doc Fraiser. Daniel had been a little weird when he and Teal'c went to see him.

He seemed a little flighty. He had a huge smile plastered on his face and kept talking about Fraiser.

_"Isn't Janet great?" _

_"She is a great doctor. Don't you think so?"_

Jack couldn't get Daniel to answer the simplest questions, like: "how are you feeling?"

He didn't stand when Hammond and Fraiser entered the room. They both sat and the General looked intently at Fraiser, signaling her to begin.

"Doctor Jackson is exhibiting a number of symptoms which, at this time, have no discernable cause. The rest of SG1 are not experiencing any similar symptoms or any unusual beha-"

Jack snapped upright. Was that Carter's foot on his leg? He briefly glanced over at her, wide-eyed, she was looking intently at Fraiser, who was still talking. From her face you could never tell, but that was definitely Carter's foot on his leg.

Oh -- Carter's foot . . .

How did she take her boot off?! When did she take her boot off?! Her boot had to be off because that was definitely her stocking foot trailing up his leg and to his knee, and up past his knee. Woah! She was flexible!

Oh -- flexible Carter . . .

Jack tried to turn his attention back to Fraiser, but was not successful with Carter's foot on his thigh. He leaned back a little bit, to see how she was managing it. It was her left leg, bent at the knee and resting on her right thigh, and reaching across the gap between them to his thigh.

Oh -- her thigh . . .

Now he was thinking about her thighs. Thinking about her feet had been distracting enough, and now he was thinking about her thighs.

"Wouldn't you agree, Colonel?" General Hammond asked, bringing his attention off of Carter's thighs and to the General.

His train of thought jumped tracks. "I'm sorry, Sir. What?"

"That SG1 should remain on base a few days for observation, to make sure the rest of your aren't effected in any way."

He nodded, acutely aware of Carter's foot still on his thigh.

"Alright," the General stood. "Keep me appraised."

Both Carter and Fraiser jumped to their feet as the General left the room. Jack tried to remember how to use the feet that were on the bottom of the legs that Carter's foot had just been on.

"Lunch, Sam?" Fraiser asked.

"Yeah," Carter replied. "Let me fix my boot, first." She glanced at Jack as she sat back down and reached for her boot under the table. She flashed him a smile that almost made him swallow his own tongue.

He jumped up, remembering how to use his feet. "Come on, T," he said, aware that his voice just cracked.

"Where are we going, O'Neill?" he asked.

"I don't know, away from here." Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "Now."

- . - . -

"You know," Janet said between bites, "I didn't want to say this in the meeting, because it's a little ridiculous . . ."

Sam smiled back. "What?"

"Won't laugh?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "I won't laugh."

"Daniel's acting like he's . . ."

"What?" Sam asked, gesturing with her fork.

"Like he's in love with me."

Sam put down her fork and stared, wide eyed.

Janet looked around. "What?" She dabbed her napkin to her face, thinking she had something on it. "What?" she asked again.

"Something you said . . ."

Janet leaned back a little. "What?"

"About similar symptoms."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Recently, I've been feeling . . ."

Janet was a little afraid of where this was going. "Feeling what?" she asked, not quite sure that she wanted to hear the answer.

Sam took a deep breath. "Feeling really _attracted_ to Colonel O'Neill."

Janet released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Oh thank God," she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," she covered. "What _recently?_ And, sorry, but, _more than usual_?"

"Since we got back," Sam said. Her eyes got a little glassy for a second before she shook her head and looked back. "And, way more than usual. I -- uh -- had my foot on his leg during the briefing."

"WHAT!?"

"Shhh," Sam motioned for her to be quiet.

"What?!" she whispered.

"I don't know what came over me . . . and earlier, he was in my lab and well . . ."

"Oh my God," the words slipped from her mouth. "What happened?!"

Sam shook her head quickly. "Nothing. Nothing. Teal'c came in."

Janet leaned across the table. "Are you saying that something would have happened?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't know. That's what makes me know that something's wrong."

Janet sat back upright and started to think. "Well, if the two of you are effected by the same thing that's effecting Daniel, it would make sense that you two would have . . . less intense symptoms. You were unconscious for much less longer, which means you were probably exposed to a lesser degree."

Janet stood up. "I'm going to go compare some of the test results between you and the other members of SG1. Whatever is effecting Daniel is probably in his system a lot, to a lesser extent in you and the Colonel, and probably not present in Teal'c at all, seeing as he's not effected."

"Good idea."

Janet started toward the door. "And, Sam." She looked up. "Stay away from the Colonel."

Sam nodded. "Definitely."

- . - . -

Jack rounded the corner and stepped into Carter's lab. He stayed by the door, needing the distance between them to control himself. "Hey, Carter."

She looked up with a smile. "Hi, Sir."

"I'd come in," he said, "but, well you know . . ."

She nodded. "So you talked to Janet?"

"Yeah, she told me that something's effecting you, me, and Daniel. She said that you told her that you were . . . feeling stuff."

She nodded.

He started to leave, needing to _not_ see her, but she spoke: "Um, Sir."

He whipped back around. "Yeah, Carter?"

"I'm sorry, about earlier . . . in the briefing room."

He swallowed hard, remembering her foot on his leg. He tried not to think about her feet, and . . .

Oh! -- her thighs . . .

"Yeah. Don't worry about it."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"And, I'm sorry about earlier, before Teal'c came in."

She nodded again.

He tried to leave again, but couldn't take his eyes off her.

"No, I'm not," she blurted.

"What?"

She stood up. "I'm not sorry about the briefing room."

"Good," he said, advancing swiftly, "'Cause I'm not really sorry either."

Before he knew what he was doing, she was in his arms. One of her hands clutched at the back of his neck and the other was pulling up his skivvy shirt and finding the skin at his waist. He, without realizing it, had buried his own hand in her hair and the other was up under hips pulling her tight to him.

"Please don't stop," she moaned, referring to his lips on her neck.

After what felt far too short, but was definitely too long, he forced himself to pull away from her. The rest of him screamed at the little part that had pulled away. "No, Carter," the little part fought. "No, we can't do this."

"You're right," her hand on his back stilled. "You're right. We can't do this."

Jack looked into her eyes as they tried to pull themselves away from each other. It took all of his mental will to take a few steps back. He tucked his skivvy shirt back in. Standing upright, he fought against the imaginary pull towards her.

"I think I need a cold shower." She flinched, realizing what she said. "Sorry."

Yeah, she better be sorry. The last thing he needed was the vision of naked Carter swimming around his head.

Oh -- naked Carter swimming . . .

He shook his head. "Cold shower," he repeated. "Good plan."

Her eyes drifted closed for half a second. He knew that he had accidentally given her the vision she had just given him. He was sure the last thing _she_ needed was a vision of a naked him swimming around her head.

Oh -- naked him swimming with naked Carter . . .

He shook his head again. "I'm gonna leave now before this gets any worse."

She nodded. "I think that would be best."

He turned and almost ran from her lab.

- . - . -

"Hey, Jack," Daniel walked into the Commissary where Jack was eating blue Jell-O, thinking about Carter.

"Hey, Daniel. I see you Fraiser has released you from her dungeon."

"Dungeon?" Daniel repeated.

"Yeah," Jack didn't look up. "She said she was going to keep you under observation for a few more hours."

"You've been talking to Janet?" Daniel asked.

Jack still didn't glance up from his Jell-O. He didn't really like the blue kind, but Carter did. "Yeah. I went to see her earlier."

"About what? When? Where was I?"

Jack did look up, now. Daniel sounded angry. "About what? About you, the mission."

"You talked about me?" He sounded very angry.

"Yeah, I wanted to see how you were. She said you had woken up but she wasn't releasing you."

Daniel grabbed his jacket and tried to pull him up out of his chair. "Wanted her to get rid of me so you could have her all for yourself? You stay away from her."

"What?" Jack asked, putting down his spoon and standing to his full height.

"You heard me. You stay away from Janet. Go find your own girl, she's taken."

"For cryin' out loud, Daniel, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Janet, Jack! Janet! You know, the woman who takes more care of you than you deserve. But, you know what? She doesn't love you, Jack! She loves me! Okay? So, why don't you just give it up and get the hell out of my way!"

Jack wasn't one to back down from a fight, but he took a step back from Daniel. "Daniel, I have no idea what you're talking about, but maybe Fraiser can help."

Daniel smiled cynically. "Yeah, any excuse to go see her. I see how it is. I'll give you a reason to go to the Infirmary!"

Jack was usually good in a fight, but he never saw Daniel's fist coming. He also didn't know that Daniel could throw such a good punch. His head rebounded back as blood started pouring from his nose. Before he could stand back upright and defend himself, a group of airmen grabbed Daniel and held him back.

"You stay away from her, Jack! I'm warning you!" he shouted as he continued to try to break from the grasp of four people.

Jack grabbed a napkin from the table and held it to his nose. "Alright, Daniel," he played along a little. "But I need to hear it from her. Let's head down to the Infirmary and talk to her."

Daniel stopped struggling and shrugged the airmen away when they let go of him. "Yeah, let's go talk to Janet. Maybe you can get it through your thick skull if you hear it from her."

Jack grabbed one of the airman, and leaned in. "Call Fraiser," he said quietly, "and tell her that I'm coming up with Daniel, and she needs to just play along."

The airman nodded. "Aye, Sir."

"Coming, Jack?" Daniel spat.

Jack nodded, grabbing another napkin. "I'm coming."

Jack, along with a pair of airmen, followed Daniel out of the Commissary and towards the Infirmary.

As soon as they entered the Infirmary, Daniel saw Fraiser and his rage seemed to vanish. "Janet!" He rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I knew it wasn't true. I knew it. I knew you wouldn't do that to me." He leaned back and took her face in both his hands and rested his forehead against hers. "Let's go somewhere. I don't care where, just somewhere. Let's get away from all this for a little while and just have some time for you and me."

She ran her hand through his hair. "Alright, Daniel. We'll go somewhere. But right now I need to look at the Colonel's nose."

Daniel shot a look back at Jack aggressively.

Fraiser turned him back to her with a gentle hand on his face. "Remember what you just said? I wouldn't do that to you. Right now I need you to take a seat while I fix up the Colonel. You can't be too protective of me, okay?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright." He rubbed his hands up and down her upper arms a little. "Alright. I'll just sit over there."

She watched him sit down and then turned to Jack. "Colonel, can you take a seat?"

Jack nodded and sat down on one of the beds. Fraiser put on a pair of gloves, grabbed some gauze and swapped it out for Jack's napkins. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"No. Hey, you played along pretty nice there, Doc."

"Well," she said, lightly fingering his nose, "if he's unstable enough to throw a punch at you, Sir, we've got to do what we can to keep him calm."

"Yeah."

She stepped back, stripping off her gloves. "Well, it's not broken. Once the bleeding stops you'll be fine."

Jack eyed Daniel, who hadn't taken his eyes off him. "That is if Danny Boy doesn't try to defend his territory again."

- . - . -

Jack sat up when he heard Carter's voice, "Is the Colonel still here?"

He swung his feet around, hanging off the bed, and moved the gauze from his nose, to see if it had finally quit bleeding. There was only a little bit of blood there, so he put his hand down. He waved her over, "Over here, Carter."

She rushed over to him and slowed considerably a few feet from him. She stepped up to him gingerly, standing between his parted legs. One of her hands touched his chest as the other gently touched his nose.

He let his eyes slip closed, concentrating on the her hands.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

He nodded slightly. "Yeah, it was just Daniel."

He exhaled and opened his eyes when she removed her hands from him. Her head was down, staring intently at her clasped hands.

"Still," she said. "I was worried."

He shook his head. "Don't be." Suddenly changing his demeanor, he pointed at the trash on the floor. "Hand me that?"

She grabbed it and gave it to him. He spat out the clot of blood that had formed in his throat while his nose had been bleeding.

She grimaced at it before setting the waste basket down.

He ran his tongue around his mouth in distaste.

"Taste of blood?" she asked.

He nodded and a slow smile crept across his face. "I know what'll get the taste out."

"What?"

Slipping a finger between two buttons in the front of her jacket, he pulled her closer to him. She settled her ear near his mouth, leaning on the hand that, once again, rested on his chest.

"Licking every inch of your skin," he whispered, snapping his jaw shut right next to her ear.

Her hand clenched his shirt as she let out an involuntary groan.

He leaned back a little to see her face. She bit her bottom lip gently with closed eyes. He smiled. "Time for another cold shower?" he asked.

She inhaled slowly through her teeth, making an intoxicating hissing sound, and tipped her head to the side.

"Maybe we should just _do it_," he said with a smile, his words have far more than one meaning.

Her hand flexed on his chest. "Definitely," she purred with a delicious lilt.

"OH! No-nononono-no-nonono! No! No, no, no!" Fraiser came bolting over. "You!" she pointed, "Out!"

Carter turned, keeping her hand on his chest.

"You. Out!" Fraiser pointed at Jack, "You, stay." She pointed back at Carter, "You, out!"

"Oh, come on, Janet . . ." Carter said.

"Oh, like that's a good argument from the alien-influenced." Fraiser crossed her arms, holding her ground.

Carter sighed, knowing that they had lost. She turned back to him with a smile. She drew a single long finger up his chest, neck and under his chin. "I'll see you later." She turned slowly, making sure to rub her hip against the inside of his thigh.

Oh - her hips!

Jack coughed, trying to recover his breath. He watched Carter leave until Fraiser stepped into his field of vision, holding out a cup of water.

"Take a breath, Sir. You're making the staff uncomfortable."

- . - . -

Sam splashed water on her face. This was getting ridiculous. She couldn't focus. Whenever she closed her eyes she felt his warm body behind her, snaking his strong arms around her waist, nibbling at her neck.

"Damn it!" she swore aloud and splashed some more water on her face.

No. She didn't actually feel this way. She was sick. This was wrong.

She could practically feel his breath below her ear.

Damn, she didn't ever want to be _right_ again.

"Damn it!" she caught herself again. "Come on, Carter, snap out of it."

Work. She needed to go work. She needed to finish her analysis of the device that did this to them. She gently slapped some life back into her cheeks and looked at herself in the mirror. She could do it. She could get it done. She was Samantha Carter, and she had work to do.

"General," Doctor Fraiser said upon entering his office. "I think Major Carter figured it out."

George smiled and held out his hand, indicating the Doctor to sit.

"The device they came in contact with was emitting a high frequency radiation as well as a high frequency inaudible tone which altered some of their basic instinctual brain functions."

George nodded. "Which affected their behavior."

"Yes, Sir. Major Carter also set up a device so we could mimic the devices output until we see a noticeable change. I recommend we get started right away."

"I thought you said before that it wasn't life threatening."

"Oh, it's not, Sir. It's just that . . . Doctor Jackson is becoming increasingly difficult to deal with. He's getting more possessive and . . . physical."

"Physical?" George repeated, almost immediately regretting it, he wasn't sure he wanted the details.

"He tried to start a few fights with some of the male nurses and his," her speech slowed, trying to phrase things correctly, "actions towards me are now bordering on sexual harassment. To be frank, Sir, I don't think I can handle this much longer."

"I completely understand, Doctor, and I appreciate your efforts in this matter. What about Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter."

"As long as we keep them chaperoned, they're fine."

He successfully stifled a giggle. "Chaperoned? Getting difficult, are they?"

He watched Fraiser think for a moment, trying to put it into words. "Let me put it this way, Sir. I'm surprised Carter was able to concentrate long enough to figure this out."

George smiled. "You may begin whenever you're ready, Doctor. Thank you."

She stood up. "Good afternoon, Sir."

He watched her leave. He purposed avoided asking why SG-1 had paired off as they did; for two reasons. The first was because Fraiser probably didn't know. The second was that he probably didn't want to know.

- . - . -

Jack and Carter stood in the observation room with Fraiser standing between them. He kept looking over Fraiser at Carter.

He was supposed to be looking at Daniel in the room below.

After a few more minutes a nurse walked in with a file and handed it to Fraiser. Carter looked over Fraiser's shoulder at the results. "Well, it works. It's been twelve hours and he's almost completely returned to normal."

Jack tapped on the glass, Daniel looked up. He held a thumbs up. Daniel smiled and returned the gesture.

"Who's next?" Fraiser asked.

He looked at Carter. "I'll go first, Doc. Can you give us a couple of minutes?"

Her eyebrow nearly vaulted off her face. "No," she said flatly.

He smiled at her. "Two minutes. Nothing's gonna happen in two minutes."

She regarded him carefully for a few seconds before turning to Carter.

"You can come bursting in here with a team of SFs if I'm not out in two minutes."

She nodded slowly. "Two minutes," she said, leaving them and closing the door behind her.

He just stared at Carter for a moment before reaching out to her and pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck slowly as he slung his arms around her waist. The urgency between them that had existed before was gone; evaporated in the gravity of the moment.

He kissed her slowly, relishing the experience.

She pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against his, tears slipping from behind her closed eyes. Her arms moved, so her hands were cupping the back of his neck.

Neither one of them was going anywhere. Things weren't going to change. They were actually going to see each other more, considering Fraiser had been keeping them on opposite sides of base.

But still.

It felt like goodbye.

It felt like one of them was getting deployed.

He had had easier goodbyes with his son. But then, his son always thought he was coming back. He knew he and Carter would never come back to this place.

The place that they could be in love.

"Samantha," he whispered.

She opened her eyes. The tears made them shine. "I keep trying to tell myself its better this way."

He kissed her again.

"I can't make myself believe it," she said, breaking their kiss again.

He wished he could say something to make her feel better. He couldn't think of anything, so he kissed her again.

He found his hands tightening on her hips as he tried to convince himself to break the kiss and walk away. Their two minutes had to be nearly up.

Her grip tightened as well -- either in response to him, or the realization that it was almost over.

As he pulled back, her lips followed his, not letting him leave her. Finally she did, licking her lips subconsciously.

He did the same, committing her taste to memory.

He gently took her face in his hands and kissed the tears off her cheeks, following it with another kiss on her lips, and then he stepped back from her. So many thoughts ran through his head as their gazes locked:

_I'm sorry_.

_Goodbye_.

_I love you_ . . .

Taking a deep breath, he touched her face once more and walked away. As he shut the door behind him, he heard her drop to a chair and start to cry. He clicked the door somewhat ominously and looked at Doctor Fraiser.

"I'm sorry," she said. He knew she meant it.

"Me too, Doc. Me too."

- . - . -

"You're doing well, Major. You can go back to your quarters," the nurse said.

Sam stood up from the bed in the Infirmary she had been on, thankful that no one else was around. She felt awful. She felt like she wanted to cry. The overwhelming feelings of need that she had had for those 24 . . . 36 hours were gone. She was left with a feeling of emptiness.

She grabbed her BDU jacket from the foot of the bed and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Colonel O'Neill walk in.

"I wasn't going to say anything. But, I had to prove that it wasn't just that thing on the planet," he said without any preamble.

"Prove to who?" she forced out, the words not coming easily.

He shook his head and took a step closer. "I don't know."

She folded her arms across her chest defensively. She needed him to leave, and was trying to be somewhat subtle about it.

"I guess I just need to hear myself say it . . . when I'm actually in full control."

"Please," she held up her hand to stop him. "Don't."

"Pretending something doesn't exist doesn't mean it's not there," he said softly.

"Alien influence or no, it would be better if you just didn't say anything." She turned away from him, know that the expression on her face didn't back up her words. She felt him step up close behind her, almost close enough to touch her, just far enough not to. She had to will herself upright and not lean back into his powerful chest.

"I don't remember what's it's like to _not_ want you."

Her knees almost buckled beneath her. She took a deep breath, ignoring the tears in her eyes. She tried to respond. But she couldn't. _Neither do I_, she thought to herself.

She felt his hand ghost through her hair, across her neck, over her shoulder, and down her arm. She shivered.

"I just wanted you to know."

Before she knew it, he was gone. She turned around, wiping the tears from her eyes and almost ran after him. She knew things were going to be okay, eventually. They were going to have to get better, eventually.

But, it was days like these that her job sucked.

- . - . - . - . -


End file.
